One of the Boys
by xoktqt493
Summary: Miley thinks she's just one of the boys to Joe, but little does she know that he is in love with her. NOW LEGAL! Last names: Russo, Stewart, and Gray! JoexMiley JOLEY Based on Katy Perry's song "One of the Boys"
1. Chapter 1 If Only He Knew

Ep 1:

Miley's POV

It was the middle of summer vacation, and the promise I had made to myself seemed almost impossible: Make friends that aren't boys...  
My only female friend was Selena Russo and she was still begging to make me over into a "real girl".  
I had long hair, I had...lady parts...I owned a skirt, and I wore make-up on occasions! Okay, maybe my kindergarten graduation skirt and the football face paint didn't count, but I was still a girl, and the boys obviously accepted me the way I was.

I met up with the guys at the diner on the corner of the block.  
Every time we met up, we had the time of our lives.

_I saw a spider, I didn't scream. 'Cause I can belch the alphabet, just double dog dare me._  
"Beat this one!" I managed to say as I released a loud belch.  
Joe reached over and high-fived me on what a great job I'd done.  
_  
__The way you look at me is kinda like a little sister.__  
_He would never realize that I was completely in love with him, he thought of me as his little sister.  
One of the only "girly" features about me was the fact that I had a crush...  
I didn't care if not that many girls had their eyes on him; it just gave me a better chance of being with him.

Joe's POV

Wow, Miley was just amazing...Most girls would probably be at the mall or painting their nails, but all I wanted was sitting right next to me, being herself: belching, eating like a pig, and I loved every second of it.  
I wouldn't mind if she did girly stuff once in a while, but that's not the best thing in my eyes.  
Just a girl: being herself, and nothing else.  
That's why I was in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Joe's POV

I just came back from...a walk...No, I won't tell you where I was! Can't a guy have a life of his own? Gosh! Well, I'm gonna see the guys now...and maybe Miley if I'm lucky(;

What shocked me while I was in thought (while walking to the place we were gonna meet up) was that quite a few guys had their eyes on Miley...She didn't even realize it, she just lived her life. Sometimes she seems lonely, but she doesn't seem to mind, I think.

Meanwhile...Miley's POV:

I was just walking home from another lonely day at the park...It was about 9:00 p.m. when I walked into my house. Yet another day without making a new friend of the same gender, and without making Joe mine...  
All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, there was no one there.  
"Is this some kind of sick joke?" I said as I looked around for somebody.  
Something on the step caught my eye: it was a bouquet of flowers and it said--  
"Dear Miley,  
This bouquet of a dozen roses is for you. 11 are real, and one is fake. I'll stop loving you when the last one dies.  
Love,  
Your secret admirer"  
I was in tears(of joy, of course!) when I was reading it, and something came to my mind...  
Only one person had that kind of sloppy handwriting...  
The most unexpected person...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Miley's POV

I might have figured out my secret admirer...I'm not sure yet. Anyways, I've decided that I'm gonna take up Selena's offer on making me more of a "girl". I trusted her, we'd been friends since birth. And school was only a week and a half away...

Selena's POV

OHMYGOSH! I'm so happy! Miley just took up my offer on giving her a makeover!  
I heard a knock at the door, and no surprise, it was Miley..  
She didn't look so Smiley, and I asked why  
"Just do what you gotta do and be done with it" she replied.  
I smiled and got to work...  
Soon, I taught her how to walk, how to talk, how to eat(now THAT was an adventure..), what to wear, and I told her that I'd always be right next to her helping her.

Miley's POV

I was starting to like the new me...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
~~the first day of school~~

Miley's POV

I pulled up to school in my car with Selena.  
And the new me, I suppose.  
I was EXTREMELY excited to see my friends' reactions. This was it.  
I walked into school and awaited my fate.

_Over the summer something changed...I started reading "Seventeen" and shaving my legs. _

Lots of people looked surprised when they saw me...But this was still outside of school, and it was basically nothing.

_And I walked right into school and caught you staring at me__._

I could not believe what I was seeing: Joseph Adam Gray, the love of my life, was...three words:  
Checking. Me. Out.

Joe's POV

I was at my locker when the school doors opened. Every time they opened, I looked over to see if one of them was Miley. It was my goal this year to make her mine. When she finally came in, I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping, my eyes from gazing, and the drool from slipping out of my mouth...One word: Hot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Miley's POV

He was staring...I took Selena's advice from over the summer, I just looked away and pretended like I didn't care. That works, right?  
Me and Lena were making our way down the hallway to find our lockers and people were whistling...I looked around to see what it was all about, but soon realized all of the boys were whistling at ME. Even some of the girls, but that was just disturbing...

Selena's POV

This year was gonna be AMAZING! It's a new school year, and now I get to spend it with my inseparable buddy, Miley. Miley finally took my advice and it's already working. I was so proud of her, I just hoped she wouldn't let it all go to waste...

Joe's POV

Get back to me later, I'm still enjoying the view in Miley-tropolis.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Joe's POV

Okay, so, I shut my mouth and got control of my eyes. I'm not sure if I wiped all the drool off the bottom of my mouth, but whatever, Miley always saw me like this: crazy. But now, (and always) I was crazy for her. This time, I was determined to ask her to be my girlfriend...I put on a smile and was singing in my head, for the joyous day had arrived(;

Miley's POV

Joe was walking over, but I didn't notice...I noticed once I heard my name being called in that lovely voice of his. I turned around to greet him, but before the words could come out of my mouth, he made me almost made me faint--  
"Miley, will you be my girlfriend?"  
Okay, so I caught myself from falling on the ground right there...But Selena had taught me how to play hard-to-get, and that's exactly what I was going to do...  
"Maybe some other time.." I replied as I bit my lower lip, twirled my hair, and walked to my class

_I know, what you know, but now, you're gonna have to take a number. It's okay, maybe one day, but not until you give me my...diamond ring_

Joe's POV

Okay, Joe Jonas did NOT just get rejected...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Miley's POV

A week had gone by. What was happening: Still playing hard-to-get(but hating it), following Selena's instructions(working! Joe can't keep his eyes oof me..Sometimes I wonder if I have food stuck in my teeth when he stares like that), and now- girls were coming up to me asking to be my friend...I guess deodorant DOES work...

_I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team._

Selena's POV

I told her the deodorant would work...

Nick's POV

I wonder what's for lunch today...

Joe's POV

*blank...*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Joe's POV

Today was the day. I was gonna make her mine if she liked it or not. Oh, sorry guys, where are my manners? Hi! How's your day? Would you like a cookie? TOO BAD! Okay, on with what I was saying, I have a plan...ish...  
First, I take a set of two complex double A batteries--- Oh wait...these are the instructions to my new flashlight...Hehe...

Miley's POV

This hard-to-get thing wasn't working...I just was gonna come clean with Joe. I decided that I would do it now, before lunch, so I wouldn't puke from my nervousness. I turned around to go to Joe, but just then...Someone kissed me...

Secret Admirer's POV

I kissed her...Sorry for my lack of words...I'm kinda busy if you know what I mean(;


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Miley's POV

Okay, I wasn't gonna pull away. I wanted my first kiss to be amazing. Even though I always fantasized it would be with Joe, it would still have to be perfect. Plus, if Joe was watching...talk about J-E-A-L-O-U-S!

Selena's POV

Doo-da-doo, Life's Good! And then I skip in the field of magical ponies and rainbow--  
WHAT THE BANANAS IS MILEY DOING?!?! Okay, she can have a moment...  
As I was saying: With rainbow bunnies and sparkley things! Yeah, yeah, yeah! SHINY!  
And I skipped off to the lunch room(;

Joe's POV

I haven't had my first kiss yet. And Miley's just kissing a guy by her lockers...  
Oh wait...that's me...

_And I swear maybe one day, you're gonna wanna make out, make out, make out with me__._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The End:

Miley's POV

I decided to open my eyes and find out who this amazing kisser was---  
JOSEPH?!?!

Joe's POV

HAHA! The look on her face when she found out it was me...Kodak couldn't even capture that moment...  
But we were still kissing, and kissing, and kissing, and kissing...

Miley's POV

Okay, I pulled away. Yes, I'm a fool. But you can't blame me for wanting to confess my love for him!

Joe's POV

She pulled away...Am I a bad kisser?!?! Okay, scratch that thought, I know for a fact that I CAN'T be a bad kisser: I'm too good looking! But does she hate me--  
Three little words interrupted my little debate with myself...  
"I love you" said Miley.  
"I always have" I replied to her and kissed her lightly again.  
"You were the secret admirer..I could tell your handwriting from a mile away." She smiled the best smile I have ever seen her smile.  
"Yep!" I smiled too, and asked her that fateful question: "Miley, will you be my girlfriend?"  
Her answer was sarcastic, you could tell by the tone in her voice: "No, I'm just gonna live my life loving you and being boyfriend-less" She giggled a million-dollar giggle.  
"Come on, I want a real answer so that I can know for sure" I said.  
"As long as I'm the girlfriend..." We both smiled and that was the start of the best times of my life.

Miley's POV

FINALLY, JOE! Could he have taken any longer?!?!

**-the end of the school year-  
**  
Miley's POV

"Joey, can you drive ANY slower?!?! Seriously, this is prom!" I screamed at my boyfriend of 9 months.  
"Do you want to be pulled over in that beautiful dress of yours?" He replied as we pulled up to the school.  
"I'm not really the kind of girl that enjoys dresses, remember?" I reminded him, he just rolled his eyes.  
Another prom in the gym...We had a fun night: dancing, eating, and voting for the prom king and queen.  
Me and Joe both voted on Selena and Nick, so they could finally realize they were meant to be.

Joe's POV

Miley was so beautiful. I was the luckiest guy ever, feeling as if I just won the lottery.  
So we started dancing as prom was slowly coming to an end...  
Just then, the principal got on stage and announced the prom king and queen.  
Miley and I were pre-occupied kissing and occasionally pulling away, only to get some air of course(;  
I didn't even notice that the prom queen and king had the same exact name as me and my wonderful girlfriend--  
Wait...that IS us...

**-the happily ever after part**-  
Yes, it was Joe and Miley that won prom king and queen(; Well, they had their share of small fights, but that didn't stop them. They ended up getting married and having two kids, Adam and Lindsay. Miley wasn't just one of the boys any more. (Thank God!) Selena ended up being Nick's dream come true and they got married a little while after Joe and Miley did; she caught his eye when she was the one who knew what was for lunch that wonderful day: Macaroni and cheese.


End file.
